1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spark plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide the greatest possible fuel economy, performance, and power, it is important for spark plugs to fire consistently, and to provide strong sparks.
New types of spark plugs have been developed which try to provide stronger sparks and more consistent firing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,346 to Johnson provides a spark plug with a generally ring shaped ground electrode. This provides greater spark area compared to a conventional ground electrode, and provides multiple paths which the spark can follow between the center electrode and the ground electrode. These features contribute to stronger sparks and more consistent firing.